How Can Love Survive?
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, Tsuna's been transported to another world through his dreams! -Various themes used through out- GokuTsu
1. Chapter 1

#73- I Can't

**I'm taking my chances at a multi-chaptered story, an AU-ish kind of dream thing, definite 5927 will ensue!**

**Disclaimer: La Mirch: If Roys-neko own KHR Gokudera and Tsuna would not of had such a blood loss from episode 76.**

* * *

"Lambo, I-pin, Please. Stop running around! My room isn't a playground!" Tsuna yelled as he attempted to chase the young children out of his room.

"Not until Lambo returns the lollipop he took from me!" I-pin said jumping on his study desk, following the cow out the window.

Tsuna groaned as he fell face first onto his bed, "How do they keep on like this?" He turned his face to the window, the summer breeze swept in strongly. Closing his eyes to take in the refreshing air, the scent of flowers and heat from the sun meshed into a soft gentle touch, that made brown eyes slowly shut.

'Isn't it early spring?' Was the last thought before his mind was transported else where, his body lying limply, but still very much alive.

"My prince, please awake. Your uncle is here to greet you from his long journey from the west." A familiar voice rang through Tsuna's ears as he opened his eyes to a whole different scenery.

'Where is this?!' He eyes scanned the area, looking at everything in awe.

Before him was Medieval room, the stone walls were covered with colorful Tapestry, a elegant fire place and a lounge that surround it. Over to the other side was a brown-haired male that looked exactly like him who was sitting up next to another male that resembled Gokudera, both clothed from a whole different time period.

"What's going on?!" He yelled frustrated at the thought of him being in two places at once, apparently the two boys noticed him. For the Gokudera look alike drew out the long sword from his side. Tsuna looked down at him and eyed the ground which was very much an abnormally way from under his feet.

"Why are you in the princes Chambers?! Are you a spy for the Duke?" He spat out venomously, as he jumped onto the wall and ran towards the brunette.

"That is not normal!" Tsuna yelled. Freaked out from the approaching threat, wiggling his body trying to move through mid air.

The teen waved his weapon jumping off the wall and heaving his sword above his head. "Die! You Scu—!" Everything froze like time had stopped completely.

"Hayato! Enough, come down here this instant!" The 'other' Tsuna shouted, his voice brazed with irritation.

He lifted his hands and smiled kindly to the flying boy above him. "And you dear boy, please let me know of you name?" Tsuna looked down nervously, he floated a little higher. "H-How do I get down?!" He shrieked, beginning to touch the ceiling.

"Be calm, and thy shall once again touch the ground." Tsuna took in a deep breath and felt himself descend slowly. He opened his eyes, finding himself still a ways from the ground, but then he some how ended up with his face in the cold stone section of the floor.

"Are thy injured badly?" The voice from above that sounded unusually the same as his, he lifted his face, and rubbed his cheek looking to the male that was almost a mirror image of himself.

"I'm fine… Uh, thanks for the advice. Do you know where I am?" He received a disgusted laugh.

"You're here to kill the Prince and yet you say, that you have no idea where you are?" The Gokudera looking boy said, he was elbowed harshly to the side.

"Forgive my knight he's arrogant, and doesn't know when to keep quiet." His brown eye lit up knowingly.

"You young man are in Italy. By any chance may you be acquainted with Reborn?" Tsuna nodded, 'Italy, why am I in Italy?!' He shook his head dismissing the thought.

"You know Reborn? How?!" He asked standing up dusting himself off.

"Reborn is my teacher." He said simply.

"Then, Do you know why he sent me… Why I'm here? Because the last thing I remember was falling asleep on my bed!" His mirror image sighed.

"I may have an idea, he sent you here to… fix something. or help my, our situation." He said, choosing his words, he took Tsuna's hands looking to the boys eyes excitingly.

"How's the future?" Tsuna looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes widened.

"I—I'm in the past?!"

* * *

**a/n: I was in easter church when I thought of this. I know it seems confusing but I'm trying to keep the confusion at a minimum. There'll be both AU and 'normal' 5927 in the next chapter, plaese look forward to it! **

**-Bows- Review and I'll post the next chapter, Onegai shimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

#75-Mirror

**Second chapter! I'm sticking with an AU, AU- But still in an Italy. (kindof like a Howls moving Castle sort of time. In later chapters, you'll see why the prince uses old english)**

* * *

"How is that possible?" Tsuna shrieked, he began to pass uncontrollably around the room.

"Well, technically you're not in an actual Italy, it's more of a, side world I suppose." The prince stated in thought. He walked over to the distressed other and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about you just relax, let this settle this in your mind. I have to go and meet with the King."

Tsuna looked out the stained glass window, there was a small village out before, or behind the large estate, he wasn't too sure. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I wish this is just a dream." he said mainly to himself.

"Well, maybe it is, and all we have to do is wake you up. But until we find out what your purpose here, we cannot let anyone truly know of your presence. I'll leave Hayato to watch you." He walked away from the boy, placing a scarlet red robe and walked out of the room.

Tsuna tensed, he felt a steaming glare embedding painful patterns on his back. To scared to turn, he opened his eyes and scanned the scenery outside the window once again nervously.

"You're not him. Yet you sound like him, you look like him, and you act like he use to be before he was ever told he was a prince. Who are you exactly?" The proud voice asked approaching the paralyzed teen.

Tsuna started to tremble lightly, hoping the male wouldn't pull out his sword. He balled his fists as he felt a warm breath make contact on his neck.

He felt arms encircle around his waist and a head placing itself gently on his shoulder. "What's your name?" He asked again his breath once again tickling on his neck, his face grew a deep shade of pink.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoushi." He managed to said flustered by the males action. The silver haired teen raised his head and fingered his leathered gloves onto his neck, his shoulders, and down the side of his arms.

The ghostly touches made Tsuna spin around and push the boy away. In which he chuckled at the pink shade on his face, "How cute, it seems Gokudera hasn't done anything to you yet." He received a queer look from the brunette.

"What do you mean? How do you know Gokudera-kun?!" he walked cautiously to the couch by the fireplace. Watching the other male, making sure that he didn't touch him like he did before.

"Well, in a sense… I'm Gokudera Hayato as well. And You're also the Prince." He said walking over to the chair that sat across from the fireplace and next to the couch.

"So this is like an alternate universe, but it's in the past? What am I in?! A Manga or something?!" Tsuna asked throwing himself into the pillows.

"I guess you could look at it like that…" Hayato looked at the boy with serenity.

"But a few things kind of bug me…"

"What is it?"

"How come you don't bow on the floor and follow the prince around like a dog?"

"Well… it's…"

"Because the Gokudera-kun I know does it to me and it scares me."

"Plus, the prince calls you Hayato… only lovers use… first… oh…"

"Answer your own question?"

"Yeah.. but it doesn't answer my first one."

"Well, people change." Tsuna nodded, both heard the door open.

The prince had returned and a similar infant was standing on his shoulder smirking at the awe struck brunette.

"Ho, Tsuna!" The Arcobaleno waved, jumping off the shoulder and onto the arm of the couch.

"Re-Reborn! Why did you send me here?!" he inquired, waving his arms wildly.

"I didn't send you here, They summoned you here." Reborn pointed to the two.

"Then why are you here?" Reborn shrugged, "You're too air headed without your family, so I decided to help you."

"So, I can return when I finish what you two need me to do?" He looked at the two before him, who were holding hands.

"Actually…" The prince started, "Every time you sleep in either worlds, you'll be sent here, until the task is completed."

Tsuna looked to the three, "Then what's the task?"

Reborn looked at Hayato, "Storm, you didn't tell him?"

"I was about to." Reborn then looked to the other brunette.

"Well, Tsuna… We need your help." he sighed deeply, "I'm suppose to take the throne in a week." He waited looking to Tsuna making sure he understood.

"My uncle, the king. Needs me to get married. I chose to marry Hayato. But the Duke, my cousin, wishes to kill me or my love."

* * *

Gokudera walked onto the door step of the Sawada residence, he looked nervously at the doorknob.

"Gokudera?" Lambo asked, lazily walking along the grass. "What are you doing here?"

The silver haired teen gritted his teeth, "None of your business, Stupid Cow!" He said throwing the door open, Where Nana Sawada stood, dumbfounded.

"Ah, Gokudera! Tsuna's in his room." She said excitedly, moving aside.

Gokudera bowed as he entered the house, as Nana left. He walked up the stairs, surprised at the silence that echoed eerily through the halls.

He stopped at Tsuna's bedroom door, he opened the door to find the brunette laying peacefully on his bed sleeping soundly.

The explosion specialist approached the bed, he looked down at the tranquil profile of his boss. 'I shouldn't do this…'

He bent down, his silver stands of hair, lightly brushed the sleeping face, as his lips did the same, brushing themselves upon the soft peach lips below.

Brown eyes opened sleepily, feeling the warm breath on his own. He gasped surprised at the contact, "G-Go-Gokudera-kun!" His face heated, as Gokudera's eyes snapped opened, he stood up with his own cheeks dusted a light pink. He moved away quickly and bowed, "I'm Sorry 10th!" And ran out of the room.

'He was so warm.' Was all Tsuna could think of before he looked to the window guiltily.

"I need to talk with you, Gokudera-kun…"

* * *

**a/n: Well, I guess you that'll have to do. I have to leave here for a while since I have to go away with my father for the rest of the week.. sorry :( 'Ho' is hey in old english. **

**-Bows- Review, and I'll try to find time to update sooner or later :D Onegai Shimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

#37-Eyes and #34-Stars

**Third chapter! I added some extra's at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"How can I help you, I'm just No-good Tsuna!" He looked at reborn, troubled with the thoughts of helping the lovers and getting killed in the process. The prince sighed, gripping his lovers hand. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gotten you mixed up with this. I know, I did this out of selfishness. I can't help it I guess I'm still No-good Tsuna as well." _

_"Tsunayoushi…" Storm said, he was about to continue but he already walked out of the room. _

_"Idiot-Tsuna, Didn't I tell you I'd help you?" Reborn asked about to hit the brunette, but saw a tear roll down his cheek. The infant shook his head and followed the path of the prince. _

_Tsuna choked on a sob, he hugged himself tightly. "How could I possible help you, when I can't get the Gokudera from my world to even know **my** feelings for him." He grit his teeth together tightly, "I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry." _

_The frown that was plastered onto the paled face was raised as he smiled knowingly to the brunette. "Ahh, who am I kidding? You two are exactly alike. You know, He acted precisely like that, he was moping around before I planted one on him." The statement made the male on the couch pick up his head._

_"You kissed him?!" Tsuna asked he let go of his sides and looked at the silver haired knight. The expression on the brunettes face made him chuckle. _

_"Yup, So this is just déjà vu for me!" Tsuna smiled grimly. _

_"My actions are now so predictable." The storm eased his humor, and replaced it with a serious look. _

_"Don't forget that our worlds could be totally different." He paused, "Can you help us, please. The prince is everything to me… and if he dies the kingdom dies. He and his uncle has dedicated their lives making this realm bloom with happiness. Please reconsider your doubt. For you are two of the same." Tsuna's eyes glanced at the brazing and proud emeralds. _

_'They're the same too.' _

_Tsuna smiled happily, "You love him that much?! Then, of course I'll help you!" _

_When he stood up to leave and find the prince, he felt his body numbing. His eyes started to close. He swayed back and forth falling onto the couch._

* * *

Tsuna ran out of his house slipping in his shoes, "Lambo! Did you see where Gokudera-kun ran off to?"

Lambo raised his eyebrow, and nodded. "Yeah, the octopus head looked liked he was crying. I think he went that way." He pointed at the direction he was referring to.

"Thanks, Lambo!" He ran quickly, he knew exactly where the human dynamite was.

'The children's park!'

Tsuna entered the children's park. He noticed that all the kids and parents left for their warm houses since the weather had become unpredictable. The spring was schedueled to show it's signs of warmth and fresh colors. Though winter had prefered it's stay, much to many peoples dimay.

"Gokudera-kun?! Are you here?" He looked around the slides and monkey bars. Sadly he wasn't around there, he took a minute to think before continuing through the park. Walking around he noticed some green painted lightly on the street lit trees. He spotted a small glimpse of silver-haired teen swinging back and forth on the childrens swings.

Tsuna smiled knowingly, 'I knew he'd be here.' He approached the male, trying not to make a noise. The ground crunched, causing Gokudera to look up and finding the loveble looking brunette smiling down to him.

"Gokudera-kun, may I speak to you?" He sat down on the swing next to the boy, who automiatically stood up, "I'm Sorry 10th, I don't deserve this kindness. Excuse me." Tsuna quickly reacted by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you! waahh--" Apparently he tugged a little too hard, for both ended on the ground.One laying ontop of each other, Gokudera hovering ober a scarlet face Tsuna who was stuttering apologies.

"10th, may I have permission to kiss you again?" He asked averting his eyes, trying to avoid the gaze of his object of affection below.

Tsuna looked at the boy happily, he smiled and reached up and pulled the male above him down. "I don't know." He recieved an odd look from the face with silver hair falling gracfully which tickled his face.

"What do you mean 10th?"

"It depends, will you kiss me and run again. Because, I need to talk to you." He said seriously, bringing his face closer to Gokudera's.

"Tsuna?!" They heard a familiar voice calling for the said boy. "Tsu-kun?! Are you here?"

"Lambo? Mom?!" Tsuna said his reflexes automatically causing him to shoot up and ram Gokudera's and his head together.

The last thing they could hear was Tsuna's mother's voice calling for both of them and Lambo's laugh, which ehcoed through their ears.

* * *

**a/n: Please excuse the spelling errors, I've printed them out. So while I'm gone, I look them over! (-edit- It's longer!)**

**-Bows- Reveiw, and the next chapter will be longer! Onegai shimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

#42-Standing Still  
**Please read the previous chapter, there was an extra scene I added! **

* * *

"Oh dear... What happened? How can both of them come here at the same time?" Gokudera heard Tsuna's voice wake him, he opened his eyes grogily.

"10th?" He heard himself chukle, though he knew he didn't. He opened his eyes shooting up from laying down.

"Who are you?! Imposter!" He looked at the two males surrounding him. He pointed to the one that looked exactly like him, besides the clothing and his face seemed more proud.

"I am Storm. Who are you, one who dares to called myself an imposter?" 'Storm' looked at him in disgust, Gokudera already mentally stranggled the man. But, once he looked to the other male, his expression had changed.

"10th! You're okay!" He sat up properly, then bowed deeply on the surface he was laying on.

"Forgive my 10th, I have failed you as your right hand man." Before he picked up his head, he heard a soft laugh emit from the male who he believed to be his boss.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong Tsunayoushi." He smiled amused by the embarrassed look on the boy in front of him.

"Your Tsuna, is over there." The mirror image of his boss pointed to the bed with the said brunette laying peacefully, sleeping soundly like before.

"He's not asleep..." Storm said escorting the other brunette out of the room.

When the door shut Gokudera rushed his object of affection, grasping his hand, "10th? Are you okay, please tell me you're okay." He felt the hand he held dearly twitch.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, he sat up holding his head in pain. He groaned in pain as Gokudera sat himself on the bed across from him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy ans moved him closer, and pressed his lips softly to the small red mark on soft peach skin.

Tsuna closed his eyes, feeling the soft lips brush over his forehead, cheeks, and the tip of his nose. He frowned when he felt the warmth from the lips disapear. Gokudera cleared his throat quietly, his eyes traveled around the room absorbing feel of the foreign enviorment.

"Do you have any ideas, as to where we are?" He asked locking his gaze back to soft brown eyes, which looked back to his with a quizzical hold.

"What are you... oh." He spoke while following the old path of the forest green eyes. "oh?"

Tsuna laughed grimly, "Well, you see... We're kind of..."

* * *

"I don't think he has to worry about capturing Gokudera's heart anymore." The silver haired male said wrapping one of his arms around his lovers petite waist.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel eyes sending a questioning looks the the man pulling them closer as they walked through peacful halls.

"Well, young Tsuna had said he couldn't help us. For, he could not capture the heart of his knight. So I believe he should be able to help us." He answered looking ahead, he recieved a smile as the shorted male placed his head on the strong shoulder.

"Do you think they'll have to go through all that we've been through? To keep their love together and strong?"

"Maybe, I bet that they'll have to face challenges, but remember, Acceptance is a powerful thing. New things will appear and other will disappear. That's how love works, and the'll just have to work around it." They turned a corner, walking in a comfotable silence.

Once they reached the bridge to connect the two towers of the manor together, both stopped at a large glass window. "Hayato, I'm so happy I fell in love with you."

Hayato took his other hand, lifting the prince's chin and brushing their lips together.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!!" Echoed throught the halls following a loud explousion.

The two looked at each other then made way to the area in which the explousion sounded. When they found two walls smoking from explosives, and the brunette attached onto the silver haired teen tightly from the back. Who, was holding dynamites in between his fingers. Facing a shadowed figure, their image clearing as the smoke eased passed.

"The duke?!"

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys! I'm gonna leave it at that! I need some help, who will be the Duke, the evil cousin! (no blood relation needed) so review and tell me and I'll see what I can do, and also tell me what you want to see happen :D**

**-Also, I've made deviantart stamps with 5927 in my gallery if you want to take a look, though the art isn't mine I still took time making the stamps :) -**

**-Bows- Review, and tell me what you want to see! Onegai shimasu!**


	5. Chapter 5

#25- Trouble Lurking

** I updated! So far I'm keeping up, to my surprise... please excuse any bad grammer for now. My weary eyes have been blinded by this computer screen for most of the day. (Beware of the Crappy Action scene!)**

* * *

"The Duke?!" Tsuna shrieked behind the explousive teen, hugging him tightly from behind. He peeked from the side watching the figure before the two.

The smoke cleared the figure emerged, standing tall eyeing the couple in disgust. Gokudera clicked his tounge, shielding the boy behind him.

"Xanxus..." He stated, shooting a glare full of hatred.

"Gokudera, that's--" Storm tried to speak but his mouth was covered.

He was pulled behind the corner, keeping themselves invisible to the eyes of the intruder. "What are you doing?!" He protested, as he turned to face his lover.

"Just wait." the prince responded, pulling the taller male into a sweet kiss. After pulling apart, they poked their heads around the corner, as they were cloaked by what the prince had spread around the small area.

They watched as the silver haired teen threw dynamites at the man standing before him. He drew out to old fashioned guns and doged the incomming explousives.

"Is that the best you can do?! Storm!" He yelled circling the two, eyeing the brunette. Gokudera kept his eyes on him the whole time.

'Old technology versus mine future technology, this should be a synch!'

Once Xanxus returned to the spot he entered from. He heaved a large stone from the ruble of the explousion and threw it up in the air. He aimed his shot to the boulder mid-air, blasting it, which caused it to seperate rapidly.

"That is not Good!" Gokudera yelled pushing the brunette off of him, and out of harm from any of the flying pieces. Tsuna landed on the ground, he didn't raise his head on time to see what happened to the teen he loved dearly. 'No he can't... h-he couldn't.' He assumed the worst, his heart ached dearly. Tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheek, he shook his head rapidly as his face scratched on the stone surface.

"Gokudera-kun!! No!!" He raised his head pushing himself, smoke once again fogged his vision. He ran into the clouds of debris seeking a sign that Gokudera was still alive.

One tear, a single tear dropped silently to the cold stone ground,a ring of light surrounded him. His eyes burned with anger and agony, his fists balled tightly.

"Xanxus... You!" He thundered his arm forward.

"10th!" Once he heard the voice from above him, his eyes widened. He smiled widely, looking above him finding the silver haired teen floating midair.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, You're alright!" He spoke as he wiped more tears that fell happily from his face.

"How touching, now you can die happily, together!" Xanxus yelled, he headed towards the brunette. Both of his guns pointed at the male surrounded by the light.

A small explousion sounded with a gunshot heard after. Gokudera had taken Tsuna into his arms and tossed a small dynamite behind his back, it's power pushing them away from the bullet's harm. The whole manor echoed caused by the flow of blasts.

Silence had taken it's place, as the Debris could be heard falling down onto stone cold floors.

"Enough of this, Now!!" A voiced echoed once there was a complete stillness that stretched once again. The smoke that has governed the air had been contained invisibly.

"Uncle, you're here!" Sky said runnig to him, aiding him with the control of containing the poisonus air and the freezing of Xanxus.

"Dear, dear. Young nephew, what have you been up to?" The king said lazily , he shook his head head bringing one of his hands down, and encirlcling the same light surrounding Tsuna around Xanxus, but with a mix of deep blood red. Constricting the body and paralyzing his movements.

"Your majesty, I've brought the seal you asked for!" A familiar young chinese clothed girl passing stones.

"Thank You, I-pin. Place them on this man." She did as she was told, then looked to the king.

"H-how were you able to catch his sire?" She asked, looking at the man currently frozen before her. He shook his head and pointed to the two out of placed teens laying uncounsious ontop of each other.

"They did." I-pin nodded and sent two men to tend to the boys.

Tsuna woke, feeling refreshed, he stretched feline-like. He touched skin, then looked to his side finding the silver haired teen sleeping soundly bandaged all over and shirtless. Tsuna blushed lightly and layed back down and fit himself into reassuring arms.

"Are you up, Tsuna?" Said boy looked at the brunette, blushing a shade even deeper. Receiving a soft chuckle from behind him, as Storm appeared behind him.

"Apparently, he is?" Tsuna twitched, causing Gokudera to wake. He groaned loudly before realizing that Tsuna was in his arms.

"10th?! D-did we?" He asked automatically, removing his arms around the smaller teen. Who, looked away and his face then an even deeper shade of red that spread to his ears.

"No, Gokudera. We _didn't_." Then he looked to the prince and his knight. "So, is he dead?"

"Xaxnus? No." The knight said. "He's under custody." The shorter male finishing the detail.

"And both of you did a wonderful job. Helping this kindom run a lot smoother." Tsuna's eyes widened. The man also entered with the girl from before.

"Adult Lambo?! Adult I-pin?!" Both Gokudera and Tsuna looked at the two in awe. The prince smiled, "Oh, yes. This is the king, My uncle. And his noblewoman, who is in contol of the kingdom's offenses and defenses." I-pin bowed then smiled gratfully.

"Thank you for capturing the Duke's highest Captain." Tsuna shook his head in disbelief. "Xanxus isn't the Duke?!"

"No. That's why while you were uncouncious, you didn't return to your world." The prince explained.

"Return? What're you talking about?" Gokudera asked looking at Tsuna.

"Oh yeah. I thought I told you? When we're asleep, we returned to our... universe?" After he spoke of the detail, he look the other brunette once again.

"Then who's the Duke?!"

* * *

**a/n: I was listening to Wicked while writing this so I might write an extra drabble... or not. It depends on how many reviews I get. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-bows- Leave a review! Onegai!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**#79- Starvation**

**-laughs- yeah I finally updated, sorry for the wait! :D**

* * *

"Sire, may I speak to you in private?" A noble looking man said, bowing lowly to the king. The Lambo nodded his head, taking I-pin with him, leaving the four teens to talk amongst each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence that stretched over, both brunettes fidgeted a bit from the tension. The prince looked at both Hurricanes from the corner of his eyes, seeing their eyes locked in a harsh stare.

"So…" He started gaining only the attention of his mirror image. Tsuna laughed flakily, still sitting quite close to the bomb expert. "Gokudera-kun…" He tried getting the attention, but was left unanswered. 'That's weird, usually--'

"HE'S WHAT?!" Boomed from the kings voice, he heard a panic tone escape from the noble woman who ran in hastily, spreading the news.

"The Duke, He's been killed!" She shrieked, then ran out of the room pacing down the Manor's halls.

The silence continued on, accept there was no longer tension but surprise and confusion. The prince collapsed on his knees, shaking his head slowly. "I-It can't be, my cousin. How.. How could he be killed so easily?"

Tsuna kneeled down beside the brunette, "It's okay, maybe it was an accident." He tried to come up with comforting words, but that was all he could think of.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunette queerly. "Is this the same duke, Cousin that threatened your life? Why are you crying for him?"

"Gokudera-kun! Please, let him be." Tsuna said defending the saddened royal.

Storm escorted the brunette out of the room, he closed the door in Tsuna's face before he could follow the two out. He sighed, turning around slowly trying to avoid the gaze of the silver haired teen who was trying to catch a glimpse of brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, 10th, I didn't mean to.." Gokudera paused as Tsuna kept he eyes on the floor, shaking his head, disagreeing.

"No, it's not your fault. I… was trying, I was going to ask the same thing but, something told me that I shouldn't." Tsuna laughed, he closed his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"That doesn't make sense, does it?" He smiled brightly, to the teen beside him.

"I think I know what you're saying… like it was unnecessary at the moment." Tsuna nodded, then opened he eyes, but he still refused to look the other in the eye.

Gokudera lifted his bandaged hand to the peach face, cupping it lightly. Tsuna's gaze finally trailed up to fierce but gentle, forest green eyes. Both leaned in slowly, getting closer to each other, feeling the breath of each other on their lips.

"Excuse me! The king wishes to see yo--" A soldier spoke proudly as he opened the door, but he was cut off by a stuttering brunette and a blazing storm. The frozen solider was patted on the shoulder as he was excused by a familiar black haired male laughing playfully.

"Ah! No matter what universe the pair of you are from, you're still traumatizing my men." His hazel eyes playfully watched as Gokudera fumed and Tsuna blushed a deeper shade.

"Oh well, I guess it's a part of their training if their not use to the Prince and Storm making out whenever they're needed by the king."

Gokudera walked up to the carefree solider version of Yamamoto of their time, and attempted to punch the taller male. His fist was caught, and he was sent flying out the door. Tsuna looked at the man in disbelief. Yamamoto laughed, "I get a lot of practice with Storm, it pays off purposely disrupting their fun."

'That's horrible…' Tsuna thought grimly, following him out the door to retrieve the dynamite wielder, and meet the king.

* * *

**a/n: Yay! I finally got Yamamoto in here, heheh... he's not completely out of character... xD I'l update if anyone would like to click the pretty button and leave a review. **

**-Bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**#33-Expectations**

**Wow, a whole month since I updated, hope you guys don't hate me... It's been so hectic, catching up with work, but finally a five day break, Memorial Day weekend!**

* * *

They entered the large hall, through large elaborately carved oak doors. The two teens followed the Rain Guardian to where the King sat lazily in his chair, that is, until he noticed the teens that he requested for were announced to him rather loudly by his noblewoman.

Yamamoto bowed respectfully in front of the Large throne. Tsuna couldn't help but still be in awe from when they first walked into the room. Jewels gleamed in the corners and walls that weren't of stain glass window was decorated with elegant tapestry.

When The black haired soldier was dismissed, Tsuna watched as he passed nodding to him as he hastily walked out of the room.

"So." The King's voice echoed lazily, "I have something that'll aid you in getting home, a mission if you will." Gokudera looked at the king with anxious eyes, asking him to go on.

"I need you to investigate the dukes manor on the outskirts of town, you'll be assisted with a spy who is already at one of our secret basses." He stated, he looked at I-pin from the corner of his eye, checking if he left out anything.

She nodded and walked in front of the two, She looked at them with concerned eyes, "Please be careful, even though we have a pretty good idea who's behind this chaos, we can't afford you two to die." She looked down to the book she had in hand, and wisped her finger upwards in the air, "You'll need to be cloaked in this worlds clothing. and I'm afraid that Tsuna-sama will have to be…"

Tsuna twitched angrily as he looked into the mirror, "Dressed as a WOMAN!" he took a good handful of fabric in to his hands and brushed in to the long skirt with high slits on the side. He continued his rant, "Do I look like I have a sign saying 'Cross dresser ' on my head? NO!" He took another quick glance noticing that the skirt and the sleeveless shirt seemed to look as if they were attached with each other although separate, and his hair was no longer unruly and spiky, but straight and much longer than he expected, passing his shoulders.

I-pin entered the room, closing the door behind her. She bowed lowly, "Tsuna-sama, I beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry but this the only way for outsiders and enemies not to become suspicious of our activity." After she was finished, she opened the door back open and whispered outside, 'He's not ready yet, please wait a bit more.' Tsuna could clearly hear what she said, but before he could say something the Chinese assassin was already inspecting him. She sighed as she circled around him, He could feel her tug at his skirt aligning it perfectly so the skirt wasn't too high or too low, next she walked towards the dresser and grabbed the brush and jewelry. She motioned him to sit down at vanity mirror bench, she brushed his hair gently, for some reason he didn't mind the soft tugs and twisting motions, they felt comfortable.

His eyes closed, he stiffened in surprise as cold metal made contact with his neck, he opened his eyes, in the mirror looked nothing like him, his hair was braided loosely, and a golden butterfly attached by a leather string.

He smiled brightly as I-pin giggled, "Thank you." He said gratefully, even though he still didn't like the idea of being in a dress. She replied with a humorous wink, "Don't just thank me yet."

She opened the door, and a foreign looking man walked in. Tsuna looked quizzically at the scholar, "Who is this?" He then looked at the man once more, walking closely with his face very near the taller man's. His eyes widened, "Gokudera?"

The man nodded, Tsuna frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I-pin chuckled, "He was in awe by your appearance, Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna blushed, and took a step back.

His gaze trailed Gokudera's clothed body, the shirt he was wearing was double belted one below his waist and another on his waist both visible over the forest Navy blue shirt underneath. He wore a crimson cape that draped over his shoulders, with tan pants and black boots with belts and straps all over them. But what surprised Tsuna the Most was the color of his hair, the silver locks were dyed a Dark blue, darker that the bottom of the ocean blue. He couldn't help but walk towards him and finger few of the locks. 'They're still soft as always though…'

"You're beautiful." Gokudera stated trying to leave the exasperated tone form his voice, but he was still amazed what I-pin could do to him. With his gloved hands, Gokudera cupped the brunette's chin and brought their faces together.

Before any contact was made, the door swung open and stood the Rain Knight with his Cheshire grin. "Ready to go?" Gokudera was about to run and attempt to do damage to the goofy man, but Tsuna stopped him, grabbing onto his arm and walking him out. Yamamoto Smiled, 'They're all too alike, it's creepy.'

--

Entering into town, both were walking carefully down the streets. Tsuna clenched the explosive genius's arm, Gokudera winced but didn't say anything, knowing that his boss was given mixed stares of lust, disgust, and disapproval.

They continued walking until they reached the end town, Tsuna couldn't help but want to hold on to Gokudera's arm, but he stopped himself. He looked ahead and saw a woman waving, he couldn't see hear too well, but he could see her maroon peasant dress.

When they were close enough to see her face, Tsuna recognized her right away. Although her normal raspberry hair was the same dark navy blue as Gokudera's and she had a pair of simple made glasses that sat comfortably on the bridge of her nose.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna spurt out in disbelief, Gokudera gawked at his sister. He couldn't believe that his sister looked so different in this world, or was she undercover like they were?

Bianchi noticed the looks directed to her, she smiled slyly, "Hello, Sawada-sama, Hayato."

She bowed lowly. Tsuna was caught off guard once again as he asked, "How did you know it was us?" She kept he profile the same, "The king sent a man ahead of time, both of us will be leading you into the Dukes Manor."

"A man?" Gokudera inquired, raising his dyed blue brow. Bianchi lead them into the wooden structure that she was stand near. Pushing the double doors in they were welcomed with an empty and eerie silence that loomed to what seemed the whole house. She pointed to the darker room to their left as she walked up the creaking staircase.

"He's in there and very anxious to meet you."

Tsuna was about to walk in first, but Gokudera insisted to enter. Tsuna spotted the man in the corner drinking from a glass of clear liquid, he eyed the brunette then looked back to his drink. Tsuna leaned slightly over, trying to get a peak of who was the mysterious man under the dark hood.

Finally he caught a glimpse of his face, he took a sharp surprised breath, "H-Hibari-san!"

* * *

**a/n: xD So, how's that? Leave a review ad tell me what you tink, you never know I may include your idea!**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**#68- Hero**

**I think I should clear up who's what/who. **

**Tsuna, Prince, Gokudera, and Storm, Yamamoto: are all the same age… **

**Lambo and I-pin are ****TYL****! (ten years later.)**

**Even though Prince-chan and Storm-kun act mature, it's their time. I failed to mention that… haven't I?**

**Hope you enjoy, I haven't written anything over the summer. I worked! TT.TT please forgive me!**

* * *

"You won't be able to train in those clothes, especially you, Sawada." The dark figure muttered, sipping his clear liquid.

"Hibari-san… Are you drinking alcohol?" Tsuna questioned, inspecting the glass, seeing the liquid was thick and syrup like by the looks of it.

"No, something stronger, and less lethal to the body." He responded, moving away his glass.

"Now, about that training you were speaking of…" Gokudera attempted to inquire, but collapsed before he could finish the sentence. The brunette panicked, quickly catching the teen, but ended up falling along with him as a mosquito left his neck.

"I wouldn't do that for just anyone you know, I don't treat men." Another man stated, trailing behind Bianchi.

"I'll need a simple payment… a kiss with Bianchi-saa--" Before he could finish, Bianchi uncorked a small bottle, causing him to drop like a dead fly.

Hibari sighed, standing from his comfortable position. He walked over to the two teens, feeling for their pulses. He nodded, "Good, they're still alive." Bianchi grabbed Tsuna and Gokudera, carrying them upstairs. Hearing the soft snores, she smiled.

"They'll be back to full strength in no time." Shamal stated, dusting himself off. Hibari nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall.

"It's a good you got here when you did, that thing Xanxus planted on them would've killed them."

--

His eyes fluttered open, seeing the familiar ceiling of his room. He sat himself up, feeling around, making sure that he wouldn't fall off his bed if he turned. To his surprise, he felt the carpet of his floor.

He squinted slightly as he tried to focus his vision, '_Why am I on the floor…?_'

He sat up as he looked to his bed, he smiled seeing the silver haired teen sleeping soundly on his side, facing Tsuna. He climbed on to the mattress and joined the Italian teen, embracing him lightly as he buried his face into Gokudera's clothed chest.

'_Much better…_'

As soon as he closed his eyes, he was back in the feminine clothed body, in the same position, that he'd hoped to be able to sleep.

When he sat up, he felt a small sting on the back of his neck, he winced slightly, feeling the tiny bump. Bianchi was out side, with her head peaking in, motioning him to quietly exit the room. He closed the door behind him softly, trying not to make a noise.

"What's wrong?" He turned, following the navy-blue haired female down the stairs. They turned into the room where Hibari was, once again, sitting in the corner sipping his clear liquid.

Sitting comfortably on the table, Reborn smirked at the gawking brunette. "Have a nice nap, Tsuna?"

--

"See, I said I would help you." Reborn stated innocently, pouting as he stood on the table and jumped to Bianchi's shoulder.

"Help me?! This just makes the situation worse!!" Tsuna whined, shaking his head furiously.

"Fine, you find a different type of distraction so Gokudera can sneak in and capture him, good luck." Reborn shrugged smugly, knowing what the brunette's response would be.

"Reborn!!" He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but are you sire that this will work?" The infant nodded, before he could speak another word,

"There's only a one point seven percent deviation present" The prince spoke quietly, rushing to the side of his mirror-self.

"You must hurry to the horse before Gokudera-san awakes."

The prince unclipped the cloak he was wearing, and placed another, but of a different color, dark navy blue. The royalty took hold of Tsuna's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"You'll be entering my cousin's territory shortly." He paused, taking in a nervous breath. "Now remember talk in that English I showed you, I was originally going to be the one who had to scope the territory out, so just remember, okay?" Tsuna nodded, and the prince embraced him warmly.

"Good Luck."

--

Gokudera sat up, he felt cold as he remembered the warmth that was once against his chest. Suddenly a shock of pain, throbbed heavily making him hold his head in pain, 'I feel like I got kicked in the head…'

Looking around he noticed he was still in the structure that he fell unconscious in, he groaned as he turned to the same direction he was facing before, but ended up falling on the floor. He heard cracking from below, before he had the change, the floor had collapsed.

* * *

**a/n: Well? -devious smirk- I think there more in store... **

**-bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!!**


End file.
